Sephiroth's first
by BondSlave
Summary: Sephiroth recalls his first time. In honor of Sephiroth's 39th birthday which I celebrated on 4-13-10. HAPPY 39TH BIRTHDAY SEPHIROTH! Rated M for yaoi. Don't like don't read. Flames will be used for a BBQ.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII or any related characters plots or themes. **

**Authors Note: This is for any and all Sephiroth fans in celebration of his 39****th****'s birthday, which I celebrate! April thirteenth. **

* * *

The automatic door opens to reveal one of the lab technicians, aka lab rat. "Angeal has arrived," he states simply before exiting, the automatic door sliding closed behind him. With that simple statement, Sephiroth's world came to a crashing and sudden halt. His fingers began to tremble just slightly causing the pen he was holding to make a rather squiggly looking period on the form he was filling out. His cat-like pupils dilate slightly. Was Angeal really there? Had he returned from his mission without giving any notice? He had been gone for nearly six months and then out of the blue he returns back to Shinra?

Sephiroth took a deep inhale of oxygen through his nose and forced himself to relax, a mask of uncaring being set firmly in place. He needed to remain calm, collected, no matter how deeply chaotic he felt, especially after meeting the bright blue gaze of Genesis who was in the room with him.

Genesis was lounging on the large leather comforter that rested against the wall, blue eyes slanted and pink lips pursed. Sephiroth knew he had to act as collected as was possible, because to do otherwise would unquestionably get the auburn-haired man's attention, and Sephiroth did not want his attention.

Genesis stared blankly towards the silver-haired man. His blue eyes narrowed slightly, auburn locks tickling his forehead. Both men continued to stare at the other, silently and unknowingly challenging each other as if they were out on the training field. "Angeal is mine," Genesis suddenly stated as he quickly stood, causing Sephiroth to blink and tilt his head slightly, his heart skipping a beat. What did Genesis mean by that? The auburn man smirked before quickly exiting the room. He hadn't meant anything by the comment, he was merely teasing the silver-haired man; he had no idea how much his comment had bothered his friend.

Sephiroth remained seated for several long moments, a little stunned by the turmoil unfolding in his chest. Why did his friend's words affect him so? Angeal did not belong to anyone, he was a man all to his own, sure they were friends and would often claim each other as such…more Genesis than either Angeal or Sephiroth, but for some odd reason Sephiroth felt a little…angry that Genesis would called Angeal his. "He is not yours," the silver-haired man growled under his breath as he got up, paperwork forgotten, and made his way out of the room in order to locate not only Angeal but now Genesis as well.

* * *

As he made his way along the halls he began thinking to himself, disturbing thoughts, and once he finally halted and saw his friends a little ways ahead of him he could not help but feel a little…what? Anger? Envy? Jealousy?

Why does it make me feel this way? To see Angeal embrace Genesis? They are friends, it is not uncommon for friends to show such open signs of affection.

Sephiroth did not understand the feelings, but what he did understand was his friend Genesis was unknowingly and stupidly trespassing on Sephiroth's territory and Sephiroth was not going to have that.

He approached slowly, casually shooting a glare at Genesis from the corner of his jade eyes, Genesis seemed oblivious.

"Sephiroth," Angeal greeted with a slight quirk to his lips. Sephiroth stood before him, perfectly still. What is going on with me? Last time I saw Angeal I was fine. Now…why is it different now? What are these strange things stirring up inside of me, the odd fluttering feeling in my stomach? I do not like it, it makes me feel odd. Maybe I am getting ill? Oh Gaia forbid, I can't afford to be trapped in the labs! Sephiroth nodded in reply. Genesis frowned.

"What's wrong with you?" he questioned. However, before Sephiroth could reply, Angeal stated he had need of Genesis services and that they needed to depart at once. Both turned and headed for the elevator. Sephiroth stared after them, brows furrowed slightly, a frown line appearing upon his forehead. Where are they off to? Sephiroth's anger was not only stoked but also his curiosity. Sephiroth turned to return to his office, bothered by the feelings welling up inside of him. What was this feeling? He had never felt quite like that before, it was strange. Why was he so angry? He dared not ponder over the feelings for doing so would no doubt lead to him having to admit to something he did not really want to admit to, let alone take part in.

Sephiroth sighed, made his way down the hall and caught the elevator, riding it up to the twenty-third floor where the executive apartment complexes were located. He shuffled along the hall, turning the corner and heading dejectedly towards his apartment. He unlocked his door, entered and closed it behind him with his boot. Why does it hurt so much that Angeal would want to spend time with Genesis and not me?

* * *

Later that evening, Sephiroth sat at his writing desk working on paperwork. Perhaps he was too engrossed in his work or lost in thought, but whatever it was, he failed to hear his door open or the sound of foot falls padding across his carpet. He was so engrossed or distracted that his precog even failed to warn him that someone was leaning very near him, gazing over his shoulder. "Hmn. You're almost done." Angeal's baritone voice startled the silver-haired man, causing him to drop his pen, all the muscles in his body tensing ready for a fight. The only reason he hadn't attacked the intruder instantly was he recognized his friend's voice. Sephiroth felt his heart skip a beat and his throat go dry. Angeal was leaning over him, his warm breath tickling his ear. The sensation was alien to him, yet oddly pleasing. "I hope you finish soon, I really need to spend some time with you as well," Angeal stated as he withdrew from his closeness. Sephiroth's heart sank a little when he could no longer feel the heat rolling from his friend in waves.

Alien and rather provocative thoughts began to manifest within the silver-haired man's brain, imprinting themselves into his mind's eye. He really had no idea what was happening or why, but he felt heat fill his cheeks and he felt rather ashamed of himself for having such thoughts about his friend.

Sephiroth remained at his desk, Angeal having taken rest on his sofa, neither uttering a word. The silence was so thick and heavy Sephiroth would have titled it torturous; he felt as if he was being suffocated by it. After several more silent moments he heard the sound of shuffling behind him, causing him to turn his head. Angeal was heading for the door. "I guess you're busy, it can wait," he stated, obviously not wanting to keep Sephiroth from his work. Sephiroth stood up quickly, amazed by his own hasty movements as he knocked over his chair causing Angeal to pause, hand on the door handle as he looked back at him. Sephiroth blinked, looking to the chair then to his friend. He wanted to tell him to stay, wait just a moment longer, but could not get his mind to send the signals to his voice box to verbalize the words. So instead, he crossed the room and placed his hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Stay," he muttered quietly. He couldn't hold eye contact and instead bowed his head just slightly. He had never noticed before, but, Angeal was rather roguishly handsome. Strong, square features, bright blue eyes, dark black hair, black stubble adorning his jaw. Sephiroth's eyes widened slightly as he felt the other man's forehead press against his own, his eyes looking up to meet bright blue.

"Okay."

Angeal stared at him, making Sephiroth feel oddly comfortable and yet oddly not so. His bright eyes seemed to probe into his very soul causing Sephiroth to fidget slightly. He's so close…closer than he's ever been before. Then it hit him; Sephiroth knew what he was feeling. He understood his emotions…at least in a textbook sort of way. He had been pining after Angeal all along, of course his feelings had been carefully masked, even to himself! He had not understood what those emotions were so he ignored them. And now he was faced by the emotions, the alien feelings, hitting him square in the gut. As Tseng would say, Karma is a bitch.

Still a little baffled by this revelation, Sephiroth did something unthinkable. He tilted his head, his lips brushing against Angeal's. Sephiroth's eyes widened slightly. His lips are so soft! He was also a little surprised by the fact Angeal did not retreat. He didn't back away, shrug it off nor did he attempt to dropkick the silver-haired man like most men would do if their friend, let alone another man, began kissing them. Sephiroth, rather horrified by his own actions, did not move, confused by the fact he enjoyed touching his lips to Angeal's, and by the mere fact he had kissed the other man in the first place, so he remained where he was, their lips connected. Angeal did not even flinch. Sephiroth felt the other man's lips part slightly, something moist gently poking at his bottom lip. Sephiroth was stunned and gasped, lips parting just enough for the other man's tongue to enter. SHIVA, HE'S TOUCHING MY TONGUE…WITH HIS! Sephiroth had no clue what to do, he could feel the other man's tongue rubbing against his, swirling around his own unmoving muscle. Sephiroth let his tongue twitch slightly, rather enjoying the odd sensation, in fact he was enjoying it quite a bit. He was not one for physical contact, or closeness at all, it was not something he was raised to believe in and yet, he could not help but enjoy the wonderful feelings he was receiving by the other man's tongue prodding at his own. It was sensual and continued to be so until Angeal pulled away.

Sephiroth was panting a bit from the lack of oxygen; cheeks tinged pink, slanted pupils dilated slightly. Angeal, too, was a little out of breath, but seemed quite a bit calmer than his friend. He could read his friend's eyes, he was confused, lost and a little disoriented. Sephiroth stared at Angeal. It appeared that the other man was pondering heavily upon something making Sephiroth experience a rather sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. What was he nervous for? Why was he afraid? He did not understand. "Angeal…I…." He hesitated. What was he supposed to say? Angeal lifted his gloved hand and gently cupped his friend's strong yet narrow chin.

"I assume you enjoyed that?" he asked with a smile, his voice sounding almost casual; Sephiroth nearly balked. The question was so blunt, like being impaled by a Buster Sword. Angeal's smile grew just slightly. "I'm positive you did," he continued, his voice soft and understanding. Angeal wanted Sephiroth to admit that he had enjoyed it, that he wanted more of it. He had often wondered about the silver-haired man's sexuality, seeing as he had never shown any interest in either sex, and now he knew, or at least knew that Sephiroth was leaning towards men when it came to sexual relations. He smiled when Sephiroth leaned forward again and pressed his lips against his own. Of course Sephiroth would not have answered in words, he would not have known how.

The kiss continued and Sephiroth felt a gentle shiver run down his spine as a soft caress of a gloved hand brushed the side of his face and down his neck. They were kissing at a leisurely but passionate pace, tongues dipping in and out of each others mouths, tasting one another. Angeal was gentle, Sephiroth noted as he gasped as the other man began trailing soft kisses down his throat, nipping lightly at his Adam's apple. Sephiroth's eyes widened, lips parted in a gasp as an electric shock coursed throughout his body. "Ah." He couldn't help but let the surprised sound escaped him. Angeal glanced up, a little more than surprised at the sound that had escaped the mighty General. He continued to stare for a moment before tilting his head back down and continuing with his light, gentle kisses. Angeal then broke the kiss, leaving Sephiroth confused and panting slightly. He felt himself being lifted up on the balls of his feet just slightly as a pair of strong arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him against the others chest. Angeal inclined his head and continued to kiss the other man.

* * *

A short time later, and with little to no idea how he had gotten there, Sephiroth found himself in his room, on his back on his bed gazing up at Angeal. Sephiroth's legs and arms were sprawled in different directions and he was panting. Angeal straddled the other man. Sephiroth began to wonder how he had ever ended up in such a risqué situation. He wasn't exactly sure why Angeal was on top of him. Sephiroth grew nervous, feeling gentle trembles ripple throughout his body. What is Angeal going to do to me? Sephiroth was uncomfortable being so… exposed. He was pretty sure he could manage to flip Angeal if he needed to, but that didn't prevent him from being slightly afraid of having to attack his friend. Sephiroth was not only afraid because he didn't understand what they were doing, but he was also afraid because he knew that whatever they were doing was something strictly against the rules.

Sephiroth stared up at Angeal, attempting to search his features for anything that would enlighten him to what was going on, something that would give away the other man's thoughts. Of course he didn't find anything. He wasn't very good at reading people, that was Tseng's job.

"Sephiroth." Angeal's voice was low, husky and yet still soft and kind. The other man did not reply. Angeal placed his hand over the silver man's heart. He could not read the man's expression for the only thing there was obvious—confusion—so he'd judge by his friend's heart beat. Should he start to panic, his heart rate would double to pump Mako through his veins, which would ultimately lead to something very disastrous…no doubt Angeal ending up in the hospital ward or labs. "Sephiroth," he repeated.

Sephiroth swallowed as the other man leaned down, their noses nearly touching. He couldn't help the blush that painted his cheeks at the other's closeness. He tried to look away, but found he could not, could not look away from those bright blue eyes. "You're still a virgin." It wasn't a question, but a statement. Sephiroth blinked. It was true, he was still a virgin. "Sephiroth, do you understand what we're doing? Where this could lead?" Angeal did not wait for an answer. "Sephiroth, you could lose your virginity."

Sephiroth blinked again before nodding. He knew that. He accepted that, as long as he was with Angeal he would not be afraid…nervous…but not afraid. Angeal nodded more to himself. "I won't go all the way if your uncomfortable. Just tell me if something bothers you."

Sephiroth felt jittery as if he was high on too much Mako flowing in his veins and he needed a good long workout and a faint tickling sensation attacked his stomach. He felt as if he were on fire, some places hotter than others. He shifted uncomfortably as heat filled his abdomen. He lifted his arms and wrapped them around the other man's neck, a physical move to prove he was okay if they went a little farther. The pooling of heat in his abdomen continued and his hips jerked slightly. He blushed, slightly horrified by the action. Angeal just smiled before reaching forward and taking the zipper of the armless black sweater jacket Sephiroth was wearing and pulling it down. He pushed it open to reveal the other man's muscular chest.

Sephiroth felt him kiss along his chest, down his stomach and lower. Sephiroth gasped and arched slightly as his friend's tongue swirled around his navel. The pool of fire growing in Sephiroth's abdomen became rather demanding. He was burning from the inside out, the front of his fatigues growing a little snugger than he would have liked.

Sephiroth had experienced erections before obviously, he had gone through the horrid years of puberty, but they still bothered him. Mostly due to the fact that he rarely got them because he never had enough sexual tension stored up to drive his body into such a response. Hojo had begun having him give sperm samples monthly ever since he'd hit puberty, something about testing his reproductive possibilities, Mako secretion, sperm count and keeping his sexual rage down; Sephiroth had stopped listening to the man's speech like a typical teenager.

Angeal smiled against the hard stomach. Sephiroth trembled, the need growing beneath his waist band. Sephiroth nearly yelped when he felt Angeal kiss him through his fatigues. He felt fingers grip his waistband gently but quickly pulling them off, removing them completely to discard them upon the floor, leaving Sephiroth in only his boxers, erection straining against the thin fabric, a moist spot staining the cloth. Angeal placed his hand over the bulge, stroking gently back and forth over it. Sephiroth moaned, his hips jerking upwards. He couldn't control himself, so he desperately fucked his friend's hand. Sephiroth gasped as his boxers were pulled down his legs and also discarded. He was now naked, trembling and flushed. He gasped as Angeal's hand gently began working his throbbing, weeping organ. He continued moving up and down the shaft for a few minutes. "Ahhh, Angeal," Sephiroth breathed, his legs instinctively spreading slightly. The moan caused Angeal's own erection to throb almost painfully against his own fatigues, but he ignored it; Sephiroth was more important at the moment.

After some teasing, and Angeal stripped himself and located the bottle of coconut lotion Sephiroth kept under his bathroom sink. He climbed back onto the bed and coated his fingers with it. "This may be a little uncomfortable," he stated honestly as he eased himself between his friend's thighs, his hand sliding between firm cheeks and smearing the lotion along the other man's ridge before locating his entrance; Sephiroth hissed slightly.

"That's cold," he mumbled. Angeal smiled apologetically before running his fingers in a circular motion over the silver-haired man's entrance, gently easing one finger in. He felt the muscles spasm and clamp around his finger. Sephiroth winced; it felt so odd. "Relax, otherwise I won't get much farther in."

Sephiroth did as he was told and willed his body to relax, which it did, allowing Angeal more access to his insides. "Sephiroth."

* * *

"Sephiroth!"

Sephiroth blinked, his eyes returning to focus slightly before he glanced over towards the owner of the voice. Seated across the table from himself sat the sixteen-year-old SOLDIER first class and his LT. Zack Fair and Sephiroth's new young lover, cadet Cloud Strife. Zack had a rather irritated look on his face while Cloud simply gazed at him blankly. "Earth to Seph!" Zack snapped as Cloud leaned in a little over the table.

"You forgot to make a wish."

Sephiroth blinked and gazed down at the round vanilla coconut cake with a single candle nestled in the center of it. Sephiroth had been enjoying a flashback, to a birthday that had taken place nearly a decade earlier, the evening he lost his virginity to Angeal Hewley, his late friend. Sephiroth smiled as he gazed down at the little flame that danced atop the candle. That evening had changed his perspective greatly. Angeal had laughed at him after their round of love making due to his confused expression when he was wished a happy birthday. "Only you would forget your own birthday, Sephiroth!" he had teased kindly. Before that night, Sephiroth had only ever seen his birthday as the date he arrived into the world, nothing more, nothing less. But after that evening, he knew he'd always look to his birthday with much joy and happiness. Sephiroth leaned down just slightly, careful as not to let his long bangs catch fire before gently letting out a puff of air, extinguishing the candle before sitting straight again. Both Zack and Cloud cheered and clapped enthusiastically before Zack picked up a knife to cut the cake. Cloud scooted around the table to sit beside Sephiroth, leaning his head against his shoulder and looking happily up at him.

"Did you make a wish?"

Sephiroth gazed down at him for a moment, blank fast before a total calm washed over him and he smiled at the blond teenager.

"I already got my wish…." He gently brushed his gloved fingers across the blond's cheek. "But perhaps…tonight we could spend some time alone together."

Cloud blushed but smiled. Perhaps you will let me be as gentle and kind as Angeal was towards me…maybe you will give me something as special as your virginity.

* * *

**Authors note: Not originally what I planned…BUT I LOVE IT! SQUEEE!**

**This is in honor of Sephiroth's birthday, 4-13-70 or '71. HE TURNED 39 ON THE 13****TH****!**


End file.
